Belinda Darrow/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Belinda Darrow has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Belinda's remarks * (Targeted enemy event) So, if you were our target, where would you be hiding? * (Sighting a retrieval object) Ooh, ooh! I think I see one! * (Entering new zone) They cannot defeat us as long as we stand as one. * (Upon seeing a treasure room) You need to see this! * (During battle) We fight for what is good and right. We cannot lose. * (During battle) I’m just getting started! * (Low health) 'Could I bother someone for a bandage or something like it? * '(Low health) 'Maker, give me strength! * '(Low health) This is not how I pictured the battle going.(low health) Help me, please! * (Low health) Our last battle has left me, well, bleeding.(low health) I’ll be strong. I don’t need to breathe, I’m fine. * (Fallen) It can’t end this way! * (Fallen) There is more I can do! * (Fallen) I'm so thankful they gave me a chance to do some good. * (Cursed seal on chest) Let's not... go there. * (In between zones) So, what's next? * (Idle) Does anyone play wicked grace? * (Idle) Shouldn't we keep going? * (Idle) This is not what I imagined we'd be doing. * (To DLC character banter) I’m so thankful they gave me a chance to do some good. Belinda and Amund * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Amund: Is this Divine another god of yours, lowlander? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Amund: We serve the gods themselves, my tiny cheerful friend! We shall conquer in their names. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Amund: If your god calls you, let no mortal stand in your way. Fight any fool who would deny your holy calling! Belinda and Argent * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Argent: The Divine is a hard woman to kill. You have to respect our enemy. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Argent: She may pray, if she does so quietly. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Argent: I go where the spymaster bids, that will not change. ─────── * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Belinda: You still answer to the spymaster. She’s a person. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Belinda: Or, you could stay with us. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Belinda: I’m so sorry. Belinda and another Belinda * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Other Belinda: Wasn’t she? Ah, such a shame she died. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Other Belinda: Indeed, it is righteous. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Other Belinda: I was just thinking that! You’re so much like me it’s eerie! Belinda and Cillian * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Cillian: She worked for peace. That’s more than many have done. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Cillian: All men are righteous in their minds. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Cillian: Plan to win the battle first, da'len. ─────── * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Belinda: So this is a dream come true for you! That’s wonderful. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Belinda: We’re all having learning experiences. Isn't that exciting? ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Belinda: I don’t think that was ham, Cillian. Belinda and Hall * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Hall: I don’t know what I’d say to the Divine if I met her. Maybe… your Grace? Is ‘hello’ too familiar? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Hall: Your faith is a little scary, Belinda. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Hall: Why not travel a little? See the world! ─────── * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Belinda: But you like it here, right? ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Belinda: Why would you want to? You could stay with the Inquisition. We would welcome you. ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Belinda: The tavern is quite rowdy, isn’t it? I didn’t think you’d like that. Belinda and Isabela * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Isabela: Oh I bet she was. I’ve heard stories. Ohh? Blushing! Heard them too, I take it? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Isabela: (laughs) It’s amazing. How are you saying things like “Our cause is righteous!” while staying adorable? ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Isabela: They’d be lucky to have you, sweet thing. Belinda and Katari * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Katari: The Divine? Oh, the one with the big hat? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Katari: (scoffs) I wish I had your conviction. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Katari: To each their own, I suppose. ─────── * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Belinda: Different people fighting for the same cause. Isn’t it great? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Belinda: (frustrated disgusted noise) ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Belinda: I never want to see another demon. Belinda and Korbin * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Korbin: I’ve heard only that she was honourable. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Korbin: It will take more than prayer to win this battle. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Korbin: I’m sure they would welcome you. ─────── * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Belinda: I think I saw a Darkspawn once. It was during the Blight. I was just a girl then. ─────── * Korbin: There's so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Belinda: Have you visited the rookery? Who knew birds could crap so much! ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Belinda: I’m sure we could find a way for you to stay. If you wanted to stay, that is. Belinda and Luka * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Luka: Lovely? I would’ve expected her to be Divine! (giggles) ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Luka: I don’t trust smiles. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Luka: That will work. Unless you die. ─────── * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Belinda: Do you really think? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Belinda: That sounds horrible! Thank the Maker you got out. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Belinda: But everything is west of Ferelden! Belinda and Neria * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Neria: Lovely? I’m sure! ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Neria: Isn’t your Maker gone? Or am I mistaken? ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Neria: I suppose it’s good to believe in something. ─────── * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Belinda: I know what you mean. ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Belinda: Oh, you miss home! ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Belinda: Likewise. Belinda and Rion * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Rion: She could’ve done more for the mages, though. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Rion: Whatever you say, Templar. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Rion: Maker, that sounds like it would be boring. ─────── * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Belinda: Wait, you thought it would be bad? ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Belinda: The Breach isn’t going to make people trust mages more, Rion. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Belinda: I’m wonderful! Thanks so much for asking! Belinda and Sidony * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Sidony: Such blind admiration. Are all Templars this ignorant? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Sidony: If you’re so certain prayer works, why not pray for something better? ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Sidony: Shh, I’m thinking. ─────── * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Belinda: Because deep down you know you love us. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Belinda: You ate the ham, didn’t you? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Belinda: (giggles) Did she? I hear she collects rare romances, even the naughty ones! Belinda and Tamar * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Tamar: It was her that took Haven, but by then the Hero of Ferelden had done most of the work. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Tamar: Hah, righteous. Your hands are just as bloody as mine, girl. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Tamar: Perhaps you could kiss the Inquisition’s ass somewhere else. ─────── * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Belinda: We’re not all bad, Tamar. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Belinda: Don’t talk, please don’t talk. I just wanna get through this. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Belinda: If he frees you, what then? Hide out in the mountains and find another dragon to worship? Belinda and Thornton * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Thornton: They don’t let people like me meet people like her. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Thornton: You’re very certain of things, aren’t you? It’s alright, you’ll outgrow it. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Thornton: A career soldier, I see. You’ll outgrow that, but maybe too late. ─────── * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Belinda: Good thinking! ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Belinda: Of course it does. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Belinda: Oh, I love dogs! And cats. Ooh, and pigs. And weasels. Except the really grumpy ones. Belinda and Zither! * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Zither: My drummer was at the Conclave, too! I think he exploded. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Zither!: Almost as righteous as our music. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Zither!: You, me and Ed Two have to go on tour after this! It’ll be brilliant, you’ll see.Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues